


The Chronicle of The Project

by theprojekt



Category: The Project - Alternate Reality Game
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprojekt/pseuds/theprojekt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seemingly, an account of the mysterious events that occurred in Hyde Park, Chicago, from April 7 to April 25, taken from observation and the personal testimonies of two of its participants.</p><p>Also, a triumph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chronicle of The Project

# Prologue

It is said that all things come in sets of three, be it bad luck, good omens, even a story–with its beginning, middle, and end. But I can tell you that is not always true. Sometimes… sometimes it is five. Five people, with different ideas, different beliefs, and a common goal. A desire for expansion, and exploration. A spark that near-started a war, a fusion between reality and imagination that nearly took over a city neighborhood and then a world. I was there, and it was a fascinating series of events.

But this isn’t a memoir. This is not a historical record; it isn’t a transcript of events. _This_ , this is a fairy tale.

Once upon a time…

There were five scientists who wanted to find a way into the Sandbox.

Perhaps I should start again.

Play is a unique word. It has so many definitions, so many possible meanings and uses, and yet it is a small, unassuming word. A word with great power.

And five individuals wanted it, wanted to harness that power, or perhaps to understand it, to seek and explore and learn it.

These individuals, who called themselves scientists, believed that this could be obtained in the Sandbox, a dimension of imagination and dreams, malleable and shiftable as the very sands of a desert. They each thought to focus on a different aspect, one sound, one mass, one movement, and a fourth something else entirely. (The fifth was just sort of there, following along the lead of the others). Yet, finally someone broke it, someone cracked the code, someone managed to discover a way into the sandbox, and brought the others long with him. His name was Aaron Pophis, and he entered the Sandbox through an infinity wall.

Years passed, and those who managed to leave the Sandbox (as some were left behind) came back utterly changed, lost in some small part of themselves that swallowed the rest, a caricature of themselves, an exaggeration.

They were unknown, unheard of, and it seemed that they themselves and their attempted had been doomed to be forgotten utterly, swallowed by the mindless sands of time.

But, that is a poor ending to a fairytale.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, for I am a terrible human being.


End file.
